Skiers, snowmobilers, campers and others spending time outdoors in the winter must often sit on snow-covered surfaces. Not only does the cold penetrate through the compressed seats of their trousers, but melted snow sometimes does as well to great annoyance. Attempts to overcome this problem with insulated and waterproofed garments have not been entirely successful since these garments have tended to be bulky and expensive. A need, therefore, exists for an unobtrusive and inexpensive product that will permit a user to sit upon cold and wet surfaces yet remain warm and dry.